Brush Gods
Brush Gods was the protagonists and actually is Samuel's old friends. The Brush Gods are used the possession of the brush techniques. Leadership Brush Gods *Araterina: She is the leader of Leadership Brush God. She died because 100 years ago. *Bellatrix The God Of Solar: She was a new leader of the Leadership Brush God and timeline version of Isabelle, but killed by Ninetails. Afterwards, she resurrected by Dillain. Xavier revealed she has a husband. Brush Gods in Original series *Makugaia The God Of Palace: He is the first Brush God and timeline version of Bulk. He gave his move to Dillain and use technique called Slash Cut. *Bryce Wisdas The God Of Wind: She was a second Brush God and timeline version of Bryce Withingale. She gave him technique named Tornado Attack. *Diva Snowa The God Of Snow: She is the third Brush God and timeline version of Diva. She giving her technique called Icestorm to Dillain. *Shawn Froze The God Of Light: He was a fourth Brush God and timeline version of Shawn Frost. Dillain was confused that Shawn was a version of original version much as Shawn's displeased. He gaves his technique is Sensor Power to Dillain. *Dominic Aoi The God Of Moon: He's is the fifth Brush God and timeline version of Dominic Sorel. Dillain is still confused at Dominic is original version, but completely yell at him. He give him his technique called Thunderstriker to Dillain. *Aiden Flames The God Of Fire: He is a sixth Brush God and timeline version of Aiden Frost. Aiden giving his technique naming Fire Meteor to Dillain. However, Dillain is still confusing at Aiden who has a brother Shawn Froze. *Raine Walker The God Of Time: She was a seventh Brush God and timeline version of Raine Sage. She gave her technique is Time Stop to Samuel's son Dillain. Raine confused at Dillain that she looks different about her. *Xavier Flare The God Of Immortal: He is the ninth Brush God and timeline version of Xavier Foster. He revealed has a wife, but he lost her because Ninetails kills her. He can't gave Dillain for right now because he losing his wife until Dillain resurrect his wife. He is now give his technique was Counter Strike to Dillain. *Queen Jena The God Of Blossom: She is was the tenth Brush God and timeline version of Jeena. Dillain is confused she is a Spectrobe Master much as Jena's displeased. She giving her technique is Cherry Bloom. *Dillain The God Of New Sunlight: He is eleventh and final Brush God. After Dillain gathers the all 10 Brush Gods, Samuel discovers Dillain is now a new Brush God and use all of the Boss Orbs to creating an final Reflector to defeats Alieas Kaiser. *Future Dillain The God Of Sunlight: He was a true eleventh and final Brush God. After Dillain was sent the Blackmist, a timeline version of himself as the God Of Sunlight. Dillain escapes the Blackmist, but future Dillain manage to defeat Orochi and his Alieas Kaiser. After Alieas Kaiser is destroyed, an Future Dillain seen his styles was perfect. A future Dillain reveals he was a true eleventh and final Brush God. Brush Gods in Second series Triva *The Brush Gods is actually Samuel's old friends, but has a similarite version. Category:Brush Gods